The Guardian
by kazuma85
Summary: After the battle against the beast titan, Levi is furious at Eren for going on a wild rampage, even though he'd won. But, at what cost did Eren win?


**The Guardian**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

xXx

* * *

 **Author's note** : WARNING - contains some manga spoliers!

* * *

xXx

* * *

"God dammit, you stupid brat!"

Levi paced angrily around Eren, while Mikasa and Armin wordlessly glanced at each other.

"What in the hell possessed you to do such a thing?! You risked _everything_!"

"Sir, we all thought that you were killed by the beast titan," Mikasa tried to advocate for Eren.

"Well I wasn't!" Levi yelled furiously. "I got lucky! We all got lucky, no thanks to this moron!"

He turned to Eren again. He was scared shitless for the stupid kid and the only way he managed to let it go at the moment was by ranting.

"You idiot! You irresponsible brat! I was just unconscious! What made you think I was dead? What made you lose your shit and go on a brainless fucking rampage?! There's planning for a reason! Erwin plans things for a reason! Look at your buddy Armin, he uses his brain too! What do you have your brain for? To keep your head from caving in?! Is that it? We don't charge the enemy blindly! Have you learned _nothing_ at the academy?"

Levi felt a bit faint. Maybe because of the blood loss, or because he was so upset. Probably both.

He stared at Eren, the memories of the last battle against titans flashing through his mind. It was the last battle. Literally. Erwin had ordered him to take care of the beast titan and Levi had charged. Eren wasn't supposed to go out there. Not like he had, anyway.

* * *

xXx

* * *

 _'Time to give up, shithead,' Levi grunted, firing off his maneuver gear._

 _He was approaching the beast titan, barely suppressing the need to vomit as the horrible stench got stronger. Filthy, demonic creatures that need to be wiped off the face of Earth._

 _Levi glanced one last time towards Eren in his titan form, preparing to battle with Reiner. The kid would be fine. Levi had already made peace with his destiny. If he had to die to protect the humanity... To protect Eren... He would gladly do so. If he had to die while killing the beast titan, so be it._

 _Eren would be safe._

 _He charged towards the beast titan, preparing his blades. 'You're one hairy mother fucker,' he growled through his teeth while maneuvering around the creature._

 _This one was tougher, not at all like those brainless abominations that acted purely on instinct. Levi could see the intelligence in those ape-like eyes that were too aware of his presence._

 _This would not be easy at all._

* * *

xXx

* * *

 _Levi couldn't remember clearly what happened later, only from what the others had told him. He managed to mutilate the beast titan before he ran out of gas, but eventually he had to climb its back without the help of his gear while the creature furiously flailed around._

 _One perfectly aimed slap later, Levi was flying off the beast titan and falling among the awaiting aberrants. The whole squad stared in horror as his body was caught by one of them and then thrown to another. The aberrant bit into Levi's torso before tossing him again, a spray of blood gushing from an opened wound on Levi's shoulder. The titan could have easily bitten off his whole side. It was like they were playing with him._

 _A pained, monstrous scream ripped through the air as titan Eren realized what was happening. In his blind rage, he effortlessly grabbed the armored titan and ripped Reiner's body out of it, flinging him towards others to capture him._

 _What Levi heard next made his skin crawl with horror._

 _Eren howled like a wounded animal while running towards the beast titan. The ground shook from his footsteps. Hanji described it as an apocalyptic battle. The last battle for humanity._

 _In this last battle for humanity, Eren had ripped the beast titan's head off and ate whoever that was inside of its nape, ruining the chances to know who stood behind it all. He then ripped apart every titan in his proximity until he found Levi's bloodied body lying limply in the grass._

 _He kneeled on the ground and hunched over Levi, wailing in his misery._

 _Eren didn't even notice that other remaining titans were beginning to disintegrate, steam rising into the air. He'd finished it. He'd put a stop to titans..._

 _But at what cost?_

* * *

xXx

* * *

"You idiot, I wasn't dead..." Levi trailed off, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Leave us," he ordered Armin and Mikasa.

He glanced back at Eren once they've left the room. "Shitty brat," his voice came out softer than he'd intended... But it didn't matter now; no one was there to hear except for Eren.

"Shitty brat," he repeated, feeling new anger rising from inside. "I only ever wanted for you to be safe." His breath hitched as sharp pain zapped through his patched-up shoulder. He got lucky. And as much as he didn't want to admit, Eren's crazy rampage saved his life.

"Say something Eren!" Levi yelled at the boy furiously. "Say something! Tell me why did you do that?! I should beat the crap outta you! Would you learn? Probably not! You _never_ learn! Never!"

He took the last few steps to close the distance between himself and the teen.

"Idiot..." Levi whispered, reaching out to Eren.

* * *

xXx

* * *

 _'Sir, are you with us?'_

 _Sharp pain made him groan and swat at the person touching him._

 _'Thank god he's alive,' he heard someone say._

 _Hanji's worried face came to his line of sight. 'Levi, you'll be fine. It's over,' she said with trembling voice._

 _He sighed. 'What's over?'_

 _'Everything. We won. Eren won.'_

 _'Eren,' Levi murmured with relief. 'He's safe?'_

 _Hanji hesitated._

 _'Is he safe?' Levi growled and yanked her closer. 'Where is he? Eren!' He yelled trying to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Hanji._

 _'Levi...'_

 _'What... Is he...' The sudden dread made him shiver. His goal was to protect the kid. 'Is he dead?'_

 _'No,' Hanji said in a morose voice._

 _'Then what?!'_

* * *

xXx

* * *

"You idiot," Levi whispered brokenly, pressing his hand against the firm and cold surface. "I only had to protect you," he gritted his teeth, choking down a desperate and angry sob.

Levi's hand closed into a fist and he banged it a few times against the transparent crystal before sliding down and kneeling before Eren's motionless form.

"Get out," he growled, pressing his forehead against the crystal. "Wake up and get out, Eren..."

* * *

xXx

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
